quentumfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
HotCatInterwiki
/* */ { "fr": { "searchLink": "Liens de recherche", "iwLinks": "Liens InterWiki", "addLink": "Ajouter un lien :", "add": "Ajouter", "addLinkExplanation": "Pour ajouter un lien interlang, entrer le titre de l\'article dans sa langue respective.", "editLink": "Éditer les liens existants :", "cleanup": "Nettoyage des liens InterWiki", "loading": "Chargement...", "loadingLink": " Chargement des liens InterWiki des autres wikis. (", "nothingToChange": "HotCat n\'a rien trouvé à changer.", "missingTitle": "Le lien InterWiki $1:$2 n'existe pas et sera supprimé automatiquement.", "protected": "L'article $1:$2 est verrouillé et ne peut pas être modifié avec HotCat.", "errorReading": "Une erreur est survenue lors du chargement du lien InterWiki $1:$2. Le lien InterWiki ne peut pas être édité.\n\nerror=", "redirection": "Le lien InterWiki $1:$2 est une redirection et devient automatiquement $1:$3." "save": "Valider", "cancel": "Annuler", "apply": "Appliquer", "acceptLink": "accepter : ajouter ce lien à SWW", "refuseLink": "refuser : supprimer ce lien $1 est supprimé", "getLink": " a le lien ", "newLink": "Des wikis ont des liens qui ne sont pas encore sur Star Wars Wiki : ", "newLinkAction": "Cliquez sur √ pour ajouter le lien vers SWW.'+"\n"+'Cliquez sur X pour supprimer le lien dans ce wiki." "noLink": "Certains wikis n\'ont pas de liens interwiki :", "noLinkAction": "Cliquez sur √ pour compléter le lien sur la page respective.'+"\n"+'Cliquez sur X pour supprimer le lien sur Star Wars Wiki." "differentLink": "Certains wikis ont d\'autres liens interwiki :", "differentLinkAction": "Cliquez sur √ pour corriger le lien sur la page correspondante.'+"\n"+'Cliquez sur X pour prendre le lien de la page respective pour Star Wars Wiki.", "editSummary": "1.6 Ajout de liens interlang (script)", "updating": " est en train d\'être mis à jour ", "keepWindowOpen": "Gardez la fenêtre ouverte tant que les modifications ne sont pas terminées et que la confirmation ne s\'affiche pas !", "modification": " : la page est en cours de modification...", "noChange": "Pas de changement", "errorProtected": "Erreur: cette page est verrouillée pour l\'édition.", "errorGeneric": "Erreur (merci de signaler) : ", "isReady": " est prêt !", "windowCanBeClose": "La fenêtre peut maintenant être fermée. Veuillez actualiser la page si vous souhaitez apporter d'autres modifications.", "completed": " Terminé !" }, "en": { "editSummary": "Updating interlanguage links (script)", "help": "Help", "close": "Close", "searchLink": "Search links", "iwLinks": "Interwiki links", "addLink": "Add link:", "add": "Add", "addLinkExplanation": "To add a link, enter the title of the article in its respective language.", "editLink": "Edit existing interwiki links:", "cleanup": "Cleanup interwiki links", "loading": "Loading...", "loadingLink": " Loading interwiki links from other wikis. ($1)", "nothingToChange": "HotCat find nothing to change.", "missingTitle": "The interwiki link $1:$2 don't exist and will be automatically delete.", "protected": "The article $1:$2 is protected and cannot be edited with HotCat.", "errorReading": "An error occurred while loading the InterWiki link $1:$2. The link cannot be edited.", "redirection": "The InterWiki link $1:$2 is a redirect and will automatically be changed to $1:$3." "save": "Save", "cancel": "Cancel", "apply": "Apply", "acceptLink": "Accept: add this link", "refuseLink": "Reject: delete this link", "deletedLink": "$1 has been deleted", "getLink": "$1:$2 has the link $3:$4", "newLink": "Some wikis have links that are not yet on this wiki:", "newLinkActionAdd": "Click √ to add link to this wiki.", "newLinkActionDekete": "Click X to delete link in this wiki." "noLink": "Some wikis do not have interwiki links:", "noLinkActionAdd": "Click √ to add the link on the page.", "noLinkActionDelete": "Click X to delete link from this wiki." "differentLink": "Some wikis have other interwiki links:", "differentLinkActionAdd": "Click √ to correct the link on the corresponding page.", "differentLinkActionDelete": "Click X to take the link from the respective page to this wiki.", "updating": "$1 is being updated", "keepWindowOpen": "Keep the window open until the changes are complete and confirmation is displayed!", "modification": "The page $1 is being edited...", "noChange": "No change", "errorProtected": "Error: page is protected.", "errorGeneric": "Error (please report) :", "isReady": "$1 is ready!", "windowCanBeClose": "The window can now be closed. Please refresh the page if you want to make another change.", "completed": "Completed !" }, "pl": { "editSummary": "Aktualizacja linków językowych (skrypt)", "help": "Pomoc", "close": "Zamknij", "searchLink": "Szukaj linków", "iwLinks": "Linki interwiki", "addLink": "Dodaj link:", "add": "Dodaj", "addLinkExplanation": "By dodać link, wpisz tytuł artykułu w odpowiednim języku.", "editLink": "Edytuj istniejące linki interwiki:", "cleanup": "Zarządzaj linkami interwiki", "loading": "Ładowanie...", "loadingLink": " Ładowanie linków interwiki z innych wiki. ($1)", "nothingToChange": "HotCat nie znalazł nic do zmienienia.", "missingTitle": "Link $1:$2 nie istnieje i zostanie automatycznie usunięty.", "protected": "Strona $1:$2 jest zabezpieczona i nie może być edytowana za pomocą HotCata.", "errorReading": "Wystąpił błąd podczas ładowania linku $1:$2. Nie można edytować tej strony.", "redirection": "Link $1:$2 jest przekierowaniem i zostanie automatycznie zmieniony na $1:$3." "save": "Zapisz", "cancel": "Anuluj", "apply": "Zastosuj", "acceptLink": "Akceptuj: dodaj ten link", "refuseLink": "Odrzuć: usuń ten link", "deletedLink": "Usunięto $1", "getLink": "$1:$2 ma także $3:$4", "newLink": "Niektóre wiki mają linki, których nie ma na tej stronie:", "newLinkActionAdd": "Kliknij √ by dodać ten link.", "newLinkActionDekete": "Kliknij X by usunąć ten link." "noLink": "Niektóre wiki nie mają linków interwiki:", "noLinkActionAdd": "Kliknij √ by dodać link do strony.", "noLinkActionDelete": "Kliknij X by usunąć link ze strony." "differentLink": "Niektóre wiki mają inne linki interwiki:", "differentLinkActionAdd": "Kliknij √ by poprawić link na odpowiedniej stronie.", "differentLinkActionDelete": "Kliknij X by usunąć link z odpowiedniej strony.", "updating": "$1 w trakcie aktualizacji", "keepWindowOpen": "Pozostaw okno otwarte dopóki zmiany nie są skończone i nie pokaże się potwierdzenie!", "modification": "Strona $1 jest w trakcie aktualizacji...", "noChange": "Brak zmian", "errorProtected": "Błąd: strona jest zabezpieczona.", "errorGeneric": "Błąd (proszę zgłosić) :", "isReady": "$1 gotowe!", "windowCanBeClose": "Możesz zamknąć okno. Odśwież, jeśli chcesz dokonać innych zmian.", "completed": "Gotowe !" } }, "tr": { "editSummary": "Interlanguage bağlantıları güncelleniyor (kod)", "help": "Yardım", "close": "Kapa", "searchLink": "Bağlantı ara", "iwLinks": "Interwiki bağlantıları", "addLink": "Bağlantı ekle:", "add": "Ekle", "addLinkExplanation": "Bağlantı eklemek için makalenin başlığını ilgili dilinde girin.", "editLink": "Mevcut interwiki bağlantıları düzenleniyor:", "cleanup": "Interwiki bağlantılarını temizleme", "loading": "Yükleniyor...", "loadingLink": " Diğer wiki'lerden interwiki bağlantıları yükleniyor. ($1)", "nothingToChange": "HotCat değiştirecek bir şey bulamadı.", "missingTitle": "Interwiki bağlantısı $1:$2 bulunamadı ve otomatik olarak silinecek.", "protected": "$1:$2 makalesi korunuyor ve HotCat ile düzenlenemiyor", "errorReading": "Interwiki bağlatısı $1:$2 yüklenirken bir hata ile karşılaşıldı. Bağlantı düzenlenemiyor.", "redirection": "Interwiki bağlantısı $1:$2 bir yönlendirme sayfası ve otomatik olarak $1:$3 ile değiştirilecek." "save": "Kaydet", "cancel": "İptal", "apply": "Uygula", "acceptLink": "Kabul et: bu bağlantıyı ekle", "refuseLink": "Reddet: bu bağlantıyı sil", "deletedLink": "$1 silindi", "getLink": "$1:$2, $3:$4 bağlantısına sahip", "newLink": "Bazı wiki'ler daha bu wiki'de bulunmayan bağlantılara sahip:", "newLinkActionAdd": "Bu wiki'ye bağlantı eklemek için buna bas: √", "newLinkActionDekete": "Bu wiki'deki bağlantıyı silmek içi buna bas: X" "noLink": "Bazı wiki'ler interwiki bağlantılarına sahip değil:", "noLinkActionAdd": "Sayfaya bağlantı eklemek için buna bas: √", "noLinkActionDelete": "Bu wiki'den bağlantıyı kaldırmak için buna bas: X" "differentLink": "Bazı wiki'ler farklı interwiki bağlantılarına sahip:", "differentLinkActionAdd": "İlgili sayfadaki bağlantıyı düzeltmek için buna basın: √", "differentLinkActionDelete": "İlgili sayfadan bu wiki'ye bağlantı almak için buna basın: X", "updating": "$1 güncelleniyor", "keepWindowOpen": "Değişiklikler tamamlanana ve onay görüntülenene kadar pencereyi açık tutun!", "modification": "$1 sayfası düzenleniyor...", "noChange": "Değişiklik yok", "errorProtected": "Hata: sayfa korunuyor.", "errorGeneric": "Hata (lütfen rapor edin) :", "isReady": "$1 hazır!", "windowCanBeClose": "Pencereyi artık kapatabilirsiniz. Başka bir değişiklik yapmak istiyorsanız lütfen sayfayı yenileyin.", "completed": "Tamamlandı!" }